A week in the life of Ziva David
by andriaallen
Summary: What does Ziva do during her spare time? How will she be there for a friend and Neighbor?


_**NCIS does not belong to me…**_

_Sunday_

Special Agent Ziva David was enjoying her Sunday at the Martial arts center. It was her winding down day; she worked the other six days. She was currently teaching one of the students a rather simple move to get a larger opponent off of you easily, if you are in the right position. The instructor watched Ziva from afar and wondered why she was taking classes anyway. She already had the highest degree black belt he could give. But he watched silently as the Israeli swiftly and quickly flipped the black belt student over her body and pinned him.

"You see, if they are larger than you, you can use that against them in the right area, you just have to find their center of balance and throw it off." She said, helping the young man up from his place on the mat. He nodded shyly and walked off towards the shower rooms. Ziva sighed and walked over to the testing dummies, and put it on the highest setting. She wasn't near being done with her workout. She had run the twelve blocks to the center and began her training. She would run the twelve blocks back home and shower then eat before setting down for a good book and maybe some piano playing.

Not three hours after she had gotten home and bathed, she had someone knock on her apartment door. "In a second." She called setting her book on the end of the couch and moving to open the door after looking through the peep hole. She noticed that it was her neighbor Olivia, who was nearly eight months pregnant. Ziva opened the door and smiled, she liked Olivia. "Olivia, what can I do for you?" she said quickly motioning for the young woman to come in and get off of her feet.

"Hi Ziva, I was wondering if you would be willing to listen, I kind of need a girl ear." Olivia said rubbing her distended belly as she sat down on the couch. Ziva nodded and grinned again. She wasn't one that was particularly good with emotions, or comfort, but Olivia had asked her to listen, and Ziva could certainly do that. "Well, John has all of a sudden decided that he wants nothing to do with me or the baby, at the present moment. He put it that way anyway. I wasn't expecting it from him, he has been there every step of the way for me and the baby, could it be that he just wants to forget the responsibility or that he really doesn't want me and the baby?" At this point Ziva could tell that her friend was having issues controlling her emotions and all Ziva could think to do for her friend was to 'offer a shoulder to cry on' as they say.

"Olivia, I think that he may come around, it may not be for a while, but he will. If you need to cry or talk more you can always come to me." Ziva said looking the young woman over. Olivia nodded and smiled, wiping at her tears. She looked around the room, never having been in the living room before. She noticed the Baldwin piano that Ziva had had shipped from her home in Israel after she had come back for good. Olivia smiled and pointed at the piano.

"Do you play?" She asked the Israeli woman. Ziva smiled and nodded, looking at the piano which was in very good condition considering how old it was. She remembered learning how to play it at her mother's insistence and her and Tali dancing while her mother played. Always when her father was gone, never when he was around was the piano played or dance lessons discussed in the house. "It's a beautiful piano, I learned the cello when I was small, though I doubt I could play anymore." Olivia smiled. "there is one other thing I wanted to ask you before I leave, Umm, John moved out this morning, and since I'm so close to my due date I was wondering if you would help me by taking me to the hospital when it is time?" the question had taken Ziva completely off guard, she loved babies but she had not expected this, though she was glad Olivia had asked.

"Yes, of course I will, if you need anything just call me and I will be right over, even if I am working on a case. You can even stay here if you would like." Ziva said. Before she knew it the young woman had pulled her into a hug and began sobbing on her shoulder. Ziva awkwardly patted and rubbed her back. Olivia had calmed down to hiccups when Ziva felt a nudge against her stomach and she shifted slightly alarmed. "Olivia, what was that?" Ziva asked.

"That was the baby, here feel." Olivia smiled and grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled it onto her distended stomach. Ziva waited patiently and soon enough she felt a rather hard kick, or perhaps it was a fist, she didn't know or care. She was in awe. Ziva smiled and then giggled when the baby kicked again. She was amazed. She had never really been a part of anyone's pregnancy, especially so late in the process. "If you ever get pregnant, make sure you don't drink soda, it'll make them hyper and you will never sleep!" Olivia laughed.

Ziva tenderly pulled her hand away and gave a small smile. "I have never considered having children before this. My life before coming here was dangerous; I am a former Mossad agent. I was not allowed to think about having children, my father, the director, would never have condoned his perfect warrior child ruining HIS idea of a perfect family. It doesn't include me being happy." Ziva said bitterly. Olivia frowned.

"I am glad you are here now, you should try and be happy. You deserve a life that includes young little ninjas. I feel safe with you around and I think that you would be a great mother, you have a natural instinct for it, whether you acknowledge it or not." Olivia said, hugging Ziva.

_**A/N Tell me what you think please. This is my first NCIS fic.**_


End file.
